En tu lugar
by Karu-suna
Summary: Porque el llevar a cabo una simple idea significa hacer su vida mas fácil. Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día. Día Internacional de las Personas con Discapacidad (25/marzo/2013)


_Bieeeeeen, en mi pais sigue siendo 24 pero dado que es probable que por cuestiones laborales no pueda subir hasta muy tarde mejor antes ke despues :D_

_Título:__**En tu lugar  
**__Día:__**Día Internacional de las Personas con Discapacidad (03/Dic)  
**__Autor del fic:__**karu-suna  
**__Autor del manga:__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

…

-"¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir maldito mocoso?"..."es la tercera que rompes este mes"… "deja de hacer tonterías" blah, blah, blah, malditos bastardos, nadie me va a venir a decir cómo debo hacer las cosas…

Las quejas a murmullo inundaban la habitación acompañadas del sonido sordo de infinidad de objetos chocando contra la duela, por más que removía en el armario no podía encontrar lo que buscaba y el tiempo corría tan rápido, un bufido de molestia salió de entre sus labios y con pesadez se dejó caer de culo al suelo, paseó la mirada por la desordenada estancia y sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrar el par de prótesis bajó la cama, con algo de esfuerzo y utilizando tan solo las plantas de sus pies como apoyo se irguió para andar el par de pasos que lo separaban del mueble, apenas estuvo frente a él sus piernas se flexionaron flojas dejando chocar ambas rodillas en el suelo.

-Con que aquí estaban malditas…-susurró con una enorme sonrisa

No estaba acostumbrado, por más que pasaran los días no lograba tomarle truco al cien por ciento a esas malditas cosas, se contorsionó y con ayuda de ambos pies y halando un poco con los dientes por fin logró sujetar uno en su lugar, suspiró al aire fastidiado pero satisfecho de su labor, solo restaba uno.

-Mierda…si sigues así tendremos que volver a Suna por repuestos, otro grupo Genin asignado, viaje, recursos, lo entiendes ¿no?

La voz a sus espaldas solo logró sacar un nuevo bufido de molestia, aun en el suelo y sujetando la correa del objeto en su mandíbula se giró afilando la mirada, sabía que no servía de nada pero era lo menos que podía hacer en su posición, el recién llegado se acercó dando dos largas zancadas y jaló la prótesis sintiendo como el rubio la forzaba con sus colmillos.

-Suelta- le reprendió cual mascota sonriendo prepotente al ver al agarre ceder.

-¿De qué te ríes bastardo? No necesito tu ayuda!

-Sí, sí, sí como digas

Sasuke se inclinó y tomando el brazo artificial lo ató con soltura alrededor del torso del artista, ajustó las correas y tras dar un par de tirones para comprobar que estuviese en su sitio se irguió poniendo ambos brazos en jarra en espera de que el otro le siguiera.

-¿Y bien…?

-Ya te lo dije, no necesito tu ayuda

Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos sentía plena confianza aún, había pasado, todos lo habían "vivido" y aunque ya se había comprobado, experimentos, juicios, enfrentamientos, esa espinita de susceptibilidad no desaparecía.

La cuarta guerra había terminado sin siquiera haber empezado, ¿Cómo?, una simple ilusión, simple en el estricto sentido de la palabra aunque el acto hubiese sido sumamente complejo para la existencia completa de aquella era, nadie lo recordaba, ninguno lo comprendía pero ahí estaba, Deidara no lograba visualizar el momento exacto en que su vida se había convertido en una mentira, de un momento a otro justo en el clímax de la batalla una intensa luz blanca había cubierto por completo el terreno-aunque estaba seguro que de poder haber visto todo desde un punto culminante en lo más alto habría notada aquel manto en el planeta entero- al abrir los ojos sus ropas habían cambiado, aunque lo realmente sorprendente era sentirse vivo cuando estaba seguro de haber muerto (por lo menos dos veces según sus cálculos), no tenía uno de sus brazos pero para su sorpresa no parecía una herida reciente, no había sangre ni trozos de carne colgando, solo un muñón sobre donde debía estar su codo, el pánico lo había invadido no podía negarlo.

Su vista había pasado desesperada por lo que el sentía aún era un campo de batalla sorprendiéndose más a un al ver a multitud de ninjas en las mismas condiciones que él, desorientados, distintos a como los recordaba minutos atrás, su mandíbula casi choca contra el suelo al ver a su Danna a unos pasos de el con los ojos completamente abiertos y mirando indiscutiblemente anonadado su cuerpo humano, ¿Qué había pasado con la marioneta?, a pocos metros más Hidan, sí Hidan, al que hacía enterrado bajo las rocas en algún bosque perdido desde hacía meses, miraba perdido al cielo como esperando que algo cayera sobre él y Kakuzu no muy lejos palpaba con curiosidad y confusión sus brazos y torso desprovistos de sus características costuras, ninguna mascara marcaba su espalda y aunque mayor, su aspecto no superaba el de un adulto joven.

Todo era un caos, la fuerza en sus piernas desapareció y cayó rendido al suelo, el movimiento aflojó algo en torno a su cabeza y entonces vio la banda de su aldea caer frente a él, intacta, brillante, sin la marca de renegado que el mismo había trazado sobre el grabado, el golpe de otro cuerpo rendido a su lado lo hizo desviar su atención del frio metal y lo vio, agotado, herido, sorprendentemente consiente para el deplorable estado que pintaba, Itachi jadeaba con un rio de sangre corriendo por sus mejillas, las manos temblorosas sujetando su peso y nadie parecía notarlo, no lo pensó y trastabillando aun colmado de nerviosismo se acercó a su lado.

-¿U-Uchiha?...-le llamó vacilante

-Aún no termina….

La advertencia lo descolocó pero la sensación de peligro lo volvió de golpe a la realidad, después de eso solo explosiones, un Madara y un Obito imponentes con iguales rastros de batalla, Uchihas enfrentándose, no había bandos, no había amigos y enemigos solo un mundo entero en contra de dos.

Había sido difícil aceptarlo pero el tan codiciado plan del Uchiha Legendario había funcionado, de un modo bizarro y experimental, pero según la conclusión final nada desde hacía años era real, Deidara jamás se unió a Akatsuki, la organización ni siquiera había llegado a formarse por completo, no había abandonado su aldea pero si luchado fuera de esta, no estaba clasificado como renegado pero aun así apenas un par de meses atrás seguía siendo temido y vigilado, según los ancianos de consejo de cada aldea nada había sido auténtico pero si reflejaba el sentir real de cada persona, así que según ellos, el rubio no atacó su aldea pero si pensó en hacerlo ¿en qué mundo se castiga por pensar?, Sasori no se convirtió en marioneta ni mató al Kage de Suna pero si lo había sentido tras la muerte de sus padres, Hidan si pertenecía a esa extraña religión pero resultaba que no se dedicaban a matar personas si no a ayudar a bien morir a desahuciados, curioso ¿no?, y la lista seguía, Kisame no había traicionado a sus compañero por una orden de arriba pero si había decidido vagar para encontrar algo que ni él sabía lo que era, e Itachi….el clan Uchiha sí había muerto en sus manos pero ahí se había quedado todo.

El lugar de combate real, el territorio Uchiha, el llamado genio era el único "consciente" uniéndose a la ilusión tan solo para desviar la atención, el único que sabía la mentira y luchó hasta el final para deshacerla, ahora era un héroe, un héroe marcado por un triste pasado, un héroe demacrado y cansado, un héroe ciego.

Un suave golpe en su frente lo hizo parpadear desorientado, Sasuke volvía a estar acuclillado meciendo una mano con insistencia frente a él con gesto preocupado.

-¿Volviste?...-Deidara asintió confundido- al menos es cada vez menos frecuente…

El rubio carraspeó más consciente, los estragos de aquel truco seguían en muchos y era común que se perdieran en el recuerdo o vacilaran entre el "sueño" y la realidad, para su fortuna y como bien había mencionado el menor esos lapsos parecían ser cada vez más distanciados, secuelas… volvió su mirada a sus extremidades, ambos brazos remplazados ahora por un par de prótesis cortesía de su artista compañero de Suna, había perdido poco en combate si ponía todo en perspectiva, el detalle estaba en que su fuerza había sido reprimida casi por completo y el chacra que conservaba apenas le permitía sostener las piezas que sustituían sus brazos en su sitio, eran casi reales, eso no podía negarlo y admiraba un poco más el arte de su maestro, podía moverlos como brazos de carne y hueso y ejercer algo de fuerza para cargar cosas y demás actividades simples pero –y ahí volvía al tema inicial- lo que estaba haciendo no era precisamente una actividad simple.

Sacudió la cabeza y con lentitud se puso de pie, volvió al estante sobre el guardarropa y jaló con suavidad de la caja de herramientas hasta colocarla en el suelo.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso, no es necesario…

-Volverá en unos días y aun me falta mucho, así que no me quites el tiempo

-Si rompes otro brazo por forzarlo de esa manera el Hokage no enviara a nadie por un repuesto, te lo dije es un descuido de tu parte

-No he roto nada y no les he pedido nada tampoco

La misma discusión comenzaba y el moreno estaba por rebatir cuando una ráfaga amarilla entro por la ventana, cerró la cortina y se escondió bajo el marco de la misma.

-Dobe…¿Qué..?

-Shhhh!, Sakura-chan te escuchará

A lo lejos la voz furiosa de la mencionada se escuchaba aproximándose, la habitación permaneció en silencio e incluso Deidara dejó de mover herramientas, unos minutos después la mujer pareció alejarse y solo entonces Naruto se permitió suspirar aliviado.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?- cuestionó molesto el Uchiha

-Me escapé de la oficina- respondió estúpidamente sonriente, sin rastro de remordimiento- pero eso no importa- completó haciendo un ligero ademan con la mano para restar importancia- tengo algo importante que decirte Deidara

El artista volteó curioso hacia el ahora líder de la aldea, debía admitir que estaba agradecido por el apoyo que el "mocoso malcriado" le había dado desde el principio, su aldea le temía y el menor no había tenido reparo alguno para acogerlo en la hoja, aún pensaba que era un niño cabeza hueca pero eso no importaba.

-No haré pirotecnia para tu estúpido festival- amenazó esperando la misma petición de días atrás, era bueno eso era obvio pero no tenía tiempo para perderlo en ello.

-No! No es eso…aunque espero que recapacites al respecto-murmuró al final- la cosa es que me ha llegado un mensaje de la Cascada y al parecer Itachi salió un poco antes, estará aquí mañana por la tarde junto con su comitiva

Las palabras del menor parecieron alarmar en niveles insospechados al artista que con prisa tomo lo que necesitaba y salió corriendo soltando maldiciones al aire tras azotar la puerta, él contaba con tres días como mínimo y al bastardo se le ocurría llegar antes.

-No debiste decirle, ahora seguro rompe los brazos-le regañó Sasuke apenas vio al mayor salir

-Tenía que saberlo teme y ya me adelanté, un par de prótesis nuevas llegaran en unos días cortesía de Sai, está allá de paso, es lo menos que puede hacer por el fabuloso permiso que le dio su excelente, guapo y bien parecido Hokage ¿no?

Sasuke rodó los ojos siguiendo con la mirada al apurado artista corriendo por las tranquilas calles del país del fuego, se había ganado su respeto hacía tiempo tan solo con haber pensado en efectuar lo que ya estaba llevando a cabo.

-¿Cuánto le falta?- el moreno suspiró

-Más de 2 kilómetros, de la torre principal hasta aquí- Naruto arrugó la mirada preocupado- está bien…terminará a tiempo

…

El sol caía anunciando la tarde, su frente se encontraba perlada de sudor y ya había roto tres dedos de la mano derecha, no es que le importara mucho pero eso lo alentaba y no podía darse el lujo de retrasarse, presionó con fuerza el pico curvo contra la tierra sintiendo –para su fortuna- el terreno blando, había llegado a la zona frágil y eso le facilitaría la labor, volvió su atención tras el notando satisfecho su trabajo, la torre había quedado atrás muchas calles antes y aunque se había negado como hacía a diario muchos habitantes se habían detenido a su lado ofreciendo ayuda, agradecía la comida y bebida que le acercaban sonrientes pero solo eso podía aceptar, el resto era completamente su misión, volvió al frente y sonrió al ver de lejos la entrada al barrio Uchiha, no necesitaba dormir, estaría listo al día siguiente.

…

Sus pasos eran lentos, continuos pero seguros, la voz de su inseparable compañero lo mantenía entretenido entre anécdotas y chistes, una ligera sonrisa enmarcaba sus labios y aunque no podía verla, sabía que la misma mueca casi eterna adornaba los de su acompañante.

-A que es gracioso Itachi-san, ¿lo imaginas?

-"No necesito imaginarlo, estaba ahí Kisame"*

Respondió ágilmente con el movimiento de sus manos, el que no pudiera ver no impedía comunicarse con su –oficialmente considerado- amigo, si bien el había perdido la vista en la batalla el oriundo de la Niebla había terminado con el mas del 90% de su capacidad auditiva, siempre se había preguntado que ocultaba el espadachín tras singular bandana con "orejeras"* y realmente le había sorprendido ver solo conductos auditivos completamente destrozados, escuchaba, sí, pero solo si un avalancha estaba por caer a medio centímetro de él.

-Sí, pero no lo viste-apenas pronuncio las palabras el de aspecto tiburonezco se arrepintió, balbuceó apenado pero la risa del moreno lo distrajo- yo…

-"Está bien Kisame, es verdad… no lo vi, pero mi memoria es bastante buena y recuerdo cada mueca y gesto de cada uno de ustedes y puedo decir que tienes razón… Hidan da un poco de miedo cuando sonríe con intento de amabilidad"- esta vez gesticuló acompañado de palabras aun cuando estas no fueran escuchadas, sentía que el gesto daba un poco más de seguridad a su acompañante.

La estruendosa risa del mayor inundó el camino, hacía tiempo que no era su obligación pero en verdad disfrutaba viajar con Itachi y si tras su viaje por algunas aldeas en búsqueda de alguna solución a su ceguera necesitaba un acompañante el sería el primero en levantar la mano, aunque dicho viaje no hubiese sido planeado por el desde un principio.

Itachi estaba conforme con su vida y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo el no poder ver, su cuerpo había quedado tan desgastado que incluso sus sentidos estaban atrofiados, cualquier ninja en su postura podría prescindir de la vista y depender del resto de sus sentidos, pero para su desgracia él no, su oído era común, su tacto común, sus movimientos algo ralentizados y comparables con cualquier persona, común, y aun así no importaba, estaba bien, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Sasuke, Naruto o Deidara que lo habían mandado a una incansable cruzada en busca de antídotos, pócimas y jutsus para ayudarlo, custodiado claro por ex compañeros y ninjas de elite que protegieran y ayudaran al héroe Uchiha en lo que necesitara, sabía que nada funcionaría pero si lo pensaba bien un viaje así no estaría mal, necesitaba ser un poco egoísta y alejarse un tiempo de la aldea por la que había luchado tanto, todos tienen su límite y la verdad es que se sentía algo viciado.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la piedrita en el camino amenazando sus pasos, el sonido metálico del largo bordón llegó tardío a sus oídos y se sintió trastabillar directo al suelo aunque sabía que eso no ocurriría, un par de brazos lo sostuvieron a tiempo y se permitió exhalar aliviado.

-Más cuidado Itachi-san, no quiero que Dei-chan me haga explotar por llevarte de vuelta todo magullado

El moreno se permitió reír, el ser tan sobreprotegido le causaba gracia y aunque un ligero rastro de orgullo le hacía sentir molestia sabía que lo necesitaba, asintió poniendo lo pies firmes, sintió la mano de Kisame tomar su muñeca y entregarle de nueva cuenta el bastoncillo, tanteó el terreno sabiéndose de vuelta en el camino y continuó andando, tenía medido el tiempo, prácticamente contados los pasos y estaba seguro que en un par de minutos la imponente puerta que la aldea se levantaría frente a ellos, no tardó en escuchar la exclamación se su compañero y siguiendo el sonido de sus pisadas cruzó el umbral que lo separaba del bosque.

-Uchiha-san, Hoshigaki-san bienvenidos

El saludo apenas traspasó la puerta lo hizo sonreír, los aldeanos y compañeros ninjas le habían mostrado tanto respeto y admiración que algunas veces se sentía intimidado, asintió agradecido siguiendo su camino pero una ligera exclamación de sorpresa detuvo sus pasos.

-"¿Sucede algo Kisame?"

El más alto tardó en contestar y le sintió acercarse tomando nuevamente su mano, se sintió arrastrado hasta lo que –si su memoria no fallaba- era el borde del camino, justo el inicio de la calle principal.

-¿Qué es lo que…?

Sus palabras se frenaron de golpe al sentir la punta del bastón hundirse en una especie de "canal", de no haber tenido una venda cubriendo sus ojos estos se habrían abierto sorpresivamente, su corazón latió con fuerza al tiempo que movía suavemente la extensión hacía adelante y hacía atrás como queriendo reconocer el terreno, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro y sabiendo que Kisame lo seguía de cerca tomó como guía la hendidura, sabía a donde lo llevaría.

Se olvidó de contar, de medir mentalmente, dejó de lado el cuidado por chocar con alguna esquina o transeúnte, ignoró el paso lento acostumbrado confiado de que su nueva guía lo llevaba a su destino, algunos saludos lo acompañaban en su trayecto y más de una risilla cómplice aclaró sus sospechas, una, dos, tres, infinidad de desviaciones le hacían consciente de la "red" creada solo para él, el aroma de los diferentes restaurantes, florerías, comercios que cruzaba al andar le indicaban lo bien que iba sin esfuerzo alguno, estaba cerca, podía percibir el olor a la tierra mojada de los cultivos a orillas de la ciudad, el terreno empedrado a sus pies cambio a un terregal firme que aunque muchas veces le pareció improvisado lo recordaba como pueblerino y cálido, un ligero brote atravesando el canal le indicó la segunda entrada de su camino y supo que estaba a pasos de llegar.

-Dei-chan! Que…

-Alto ahí!

El saludo interrumpido y el grito de aquella voz tan conocida lo hizo frenar contrariado, sintió la mano del Hoshigaki en su hombro y escuchó el golpeteó de lo que supuso herramientas de trabajo chocar contra el suelo.

-"Se supone que llegarían más tarde! ¿Qué maldita prisa traen?, quietos ahí hasta que yo lo diga!"

Gritos acompañados de señas (incomprensibles para el más alto ante la falta de dedos) no se movieron, esperaron tal cual y como el rubio había ordenado, Kisame admirando sonriente el trabajo hecho, Itachi escuchando cada acción impaciente por acercarse los pasos que los separaban, el calor aumentaba al tiempo que los rayos de sol tardío se cernían sobre sus figuras y podía imaginar, ver claramente la luz anaranjada bañando el cuerpo del artista, inclinado, trabajando cual niño creando un fuerte en una caja de arena y molesto por su anticipada llegada, el movimiento se detuvo y se vio tentado a andar de nuevo pero el sonido hueco de las pisadas del rubio aproximándose lo mantuvieron en su sitio.

-Solo restan tres metros-le escuchó decir quedamente, podía sentir su cansancio- pero hay que esperar a que afirme

Itachi soltó el bordón y levantó sus manos hasta posarlas en los hombros de su compañero, le escuchó suspirar ante el tacto y se permitió bajar pasando por las correas de cuero* hasta sentir la unión de la piel con los brazos falsos, sintió el codo, la muñeca, la palma y solo algunos trozos de lo que antes formaba los dedos, recordaba haberlo visto con una sola extremidad antes de la guerra y perder la otra salvando su vida durante esta, sonrió.

-Te dije que no era necesario- susurró acercando su rostro al contrario hasta juntar ambas frentes- los has estropeado de nuevo…

-Como si me importara

Con el agotamiento a cuestas e ignorando la presencia del espadachín se aproximó al moreno eliminando la distancia que los separaba, sus labios se unieron en un toque suave tan solo recordando lo que habían dejado meses atrás tras la partida del mayor.

-¿Cuándo se aceptó?

-Apenas partiste, no solo los ninjas retirados cuentan con alguna discapacidad, están haciendo modificaciones, adaptaciones…

- Escuche que los Hyuga colocaron señalización en braille*- intervino Kisame queriendo romper el mal tercio-… los Yamanaka sembraron distintas especies florales por zonas para que sea sencillo identificarlas, los Inuzuka…

-… ayudan con sus perros para algunas terapias de recuperación –interrumpió abruptamente el rubio omitiendo el lenguaje sordomudo y mirando mal al más alto que se limitó a sonreír burlonamente ante el gesto-…y el sujeto que acompañaba a Hatake Kakashi se encarga de colocar rampas de acceso en casi cada construcción…yo… me hice cargo de la red podotáctil*

-Te dije que lo haría-susurró "discretamente" el ex -compañero del Uchiha logrando que el ceño del rubio se arrugara con fuerza y un puchero de molestia se formara en sus labios

-Que yo si te escucho joder! Eres tú el que no y claro que lo haría, estúpido pez!

Una vez más el mayor se carcajeó sonoramente, sin señas ni nada pero bien que había comprendido el reclamo, paso su mano por los cabellos rubios en un gesto que pareció paternal y repitió la acción con el moreno, a unos pasos se veían las siluetas del líder de la aldea y su capitán de escuadrón anbu.

-Creo que me adelantaré a dar nuestro reporte de llegada Itachi-san

Deidara miró felinamente al espadachín mientras se alejaba como midiendo cada paso hasta que le dejara solo con el Uchiha, lo vio saludar alegremente a Naruto y Sasuke con un despreocupado gesto de mano y cuando se cercioró de que sus voces y movimientos se alejaban se permitió soltar con fastidio el aire que apenas notaba sus pulmones retenían, se volvió en un gesto rápido y mecánico con intención de encarar al moreno pero la sorpresa lo invadió al sentir sus labios apresados una vez más, no hubo resistencia si no una completa entrega de su parte, pasaron unos minutos hasta que el preciado oxigeno se hizo necesario obligándolos a separarse.

-Feliz día del discapacitado*- murmuró jadeante el artista escuchando una ligera risa de su acompañante

-No necesitamos un día, ESTO no durará un día- reprendió a broma consciente de que era algo que ambos habían entendido hacía tiempo

-Lo sé…pero ahora todos se han puesto en nuestro lugar y así será más fácil

**.**

**.**

**.**

*bueno no se si se entendio muy bien pero el dialogo entre comillas de Ita es porque "habla" con Kisame en lenguaje de señas

*braille, estoy segura que saben que me refiero al sistema de lectura para discapacitados visuales :D

*podotáctil, la verdad investigue y solo encontré este término para aquellos canalitos que se usan (por ejemplo) en líneas de metro o sistema de transporte colectivo sobre el pavimento para que el bastoncito de los discapacitados visuales entre en el y sirva como guía, lamento la falta de conocimiento u.u

*finalmente sentí que la frase sonó medio rara pero se me hacia muy largo poner "día para personas con discapacidad", me explico? jejeje

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa termine! w la verdad no estoy muy conforme con el final, como que un algo le faltó jejej pero siempre entro en conflicto al final de todo fic XD, espero les haya entretenido aunque sea el rato que a mi me entretuvo escribirlo :D, una vez mas agradezco a Dely por la invitacion y ya que mi participación termina aquí me kedo esperando lo que venga XD por ahí escuche de una intención por un reto sasodei y si se da obvio estare por ahí XD, en fin, sigan leyendo y no olviden comentar! Byebye! :D


End file.
